1. Field of Invention
This description of preferred embodiments of an invention relates to aerodynamically stabilized ammunition that can be used in grooved or smooth-bore handheld firearms with calibers up to 60 mm.
2. Background of the Invention
Up to now, ammunition has been aerodynamically stabilized via either: (a) projection from firearms with grooved barrels of various calibers and purposes (said firearms including but not limited to: guns, carbines, sub-machine-guns, and machine-guns); or (b) projection from hunting or police firearms with smooth-barrels plus application of the principle of gas pressure created as a result of ignition of various types and qualities of gunpowder or other explosive materials. The aerodynamic stabilization of rectilinear motion of such heretofore known ammunition is achieved through centrifugal forces created during the rotation of the ammunition around an axis of rotation. In grooved barrel firearms, said rotation is caused by friction between the bullet and the grooves of the barrel. In smooth barrel firearms, said rotation is caused by external plastic concentrators or stabilizers.